1. Field of Invention This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for lawn mowers, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for using a vacuum actuator to determine when a riding lawn mower bag is full.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the art of lawn mowers to provide a bag for collecting the vegetation cut by cutting blades within a mower deck. It is advantageous to be able to determine when such a bag is full so that it can be emptied in a timely fashion. This provides the best overall operation for the lawn mower.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,394 to Heismann discloses a bag-full indicator that purportedly indicates when the bag of a riding lawn mower is full by utilizing the venturi effect. Such a bag-full indicator, however, only provides a visual indication that the bag is full.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for a bag-full indicator mechanism that utilizes a vacuum actuator and can be used for any indicating means, such as to stop the cutting blades from cutting. The difficulties inherit in the art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient while providing better and more advantageous results.